A method and an associated device for forming shrink packaging are known from DE 10 2006 036 590 A1. In this case, to form a group, the shrink film is wrapped around a group unit such that each group is surrounded at the top and at the bottom. On two oppositely situated sides the shrink film does not abut against the group, but rather protrudes from the group and consequently forms openings through which hot air passes into the group during the subsequent shrinking process. The size of the shrink film is reduced through the effect of hot air and/or heat on the shrink film.
Reducing the size of the shrink film causes it to abut tightly against the product group, thus causing to to be secured. However, shrink eyes remain as openings on the lateral faces. Because of these shrink eyes, the shrink wrap fails to completely protect the individual products of the finished package against unauthorized access.
The shrink eyes also have a negative effect of the stability of the packaging. To improve stability of a shrink-wrapped packaged unit, many packers insert stabilizers prior to shrink-wrapping. Examples of such stabilizers include cardboard bottoms, pads, or trays onto which the products are deposited and form the product cluster. Once the packaged unit assembled in this manner has been wrapped around with the shrink film, the necessary stability is achieved.
However, the depositing of the products onto a stabilizer requires an additional processing step. Additionally, the stabilizer must be supplied, which increases packaging costs that are ultimately passed on to a consumer. Finally, the stabilizer must be disposed of.